dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse/Gerosha Multiverse
Churches Sodality Church A church of mobile base and operations. It has been located mostly in places near the campus of the University of Houston, though it has never stayed in one place for too terribly long. It was founded by Rev. Tyler Kilmington and Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, with some assistance from Imaki Izuki and a few others. Parsons Foursquare Church See also: Facebook page This is where Pilltar battled Christina WadePilltar 3. Pilltar defeats her by distracting her into knocking over a large statue of Jesus located near the altar, which falls on top of Christina and crushes her to death. Ron Barrin comments by calling the event a manifestation of Matthew 21:44. Note: In real life, the church sanctuary contains no such massive statue. Old South Church of Boston This historical building in Boston became a perch for John Domeck for a time. However, he soon discovered that many of the more liberal-leaning members were openly hostile to his presence there. A quick investigation of their teachings convinced him that their senseless and needless surrender to the world regarding teachings on sexuality, and their adamant refusal to believe in the transforming power of the Spirit, made them an imminent threat to true believers. He abandoned Old South Church, and began seeking new perches near fellowship gatherings that did not betray the Word for popular (and baseless) opinion. John's sense of feeling betrayed was worsened when some members of Old South Church began actively conspiring with key political figures in the city to make him and all others like him be reduced to second-class citizen status. After defeating Chillingworth in Miami, the Ramirez family convinced John and Hea that starting over eventually in Jonesboro, Arkansas was in everyone's best interests.Chillingworth's Revenge John returned to share this news with the Medsors. The newly-minted "Team Gray" began making plans to move away from Boston. The city's ingratitude over John saving it from Blackveil drove him to vow never to save Boston again. When Brackett and Hibbins attacked the city, the Gray Champion focused on getting only those he still felt sympathy for out of the city. He refused to help the rest of the city, telling them they had sealed their fate. Affadidah and his company being massacres of Boston residents by the thousands, while the Icy Finger stalks Team Gray to Arkansas. Rappaccini calls back some of his troops following the defeat of Brackett and Hibbins, and informs them to try a stealthier approach to taking over Arkansas. Shaken Dust Instead, they devote their military resources toward ripening the Midwest for an Affadidah-Icy Finger-Hebbleskin takeover. The focus shifts toward Louisville and Cincinnati. They believe those two cities have to die, one after another, to prove to the nation that its time to die has come. This eventually leads to much of Indiana coming under attack from the likes of Eric Korsicht, shortly after he destroys Louisville. John, Hea, Marge, Amirah, Chris, and Eric all descend on Cincinnati to stop the Icy Finger-Hebbleskin onslaught there. Unaware at first of Korsicht's role, they focus on all the others menacing the city. Candi gets a furlough long enough to resume being Ciem and pitch in.Ash Cloud Affadidah makes quick work of the Old South Church upon taking Boston over. He mercilessly slaughters the congregants that embrace him foolishly with arms wide open, and then has the building dismantled brick-by-brick. Miscellaneous churches * The church the Flippos attended. Conservative-leaning, Lutheran theology. Its architecture was modeled after real-life First Christian Church of Boonville, which is non-denominational. The congregation survived, albeit scattered to other congregations. The building was destroyed by the Hebbleskins when Candi was in middle school, forcing much of the congregation underground. The minister was assassinated by the Hebbleskin Gang likewise. So far, the real-life building and congregation remain intact. Schools There are many noteworthy schools and colleges across the Gerosha Multiverse. Most of them have yet to be documented definitively by name. Gerosha Elementary School is where Candi, Miriam, and Marina are first set down the path that comes to define their lives. These continue in Gerosha Middle School, and proceed with Gerosha High School, before the girls are scattered by the events in Instigation. Gerosha Elementary School Based on Oakdale Elementary School in Boonville, IN. No works have been documented in this setting, apart from this being where the Flippo triplets were attending school in 2006 at the time that Gunner Soorfelt and his superior of the time murdered Stan and Shalia Flippo. Gerosha Middle School This school is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville Middle School. It is here that Fred first attacks Marina, leading her down a self-destructive yet slow path that she is only saved from when she marries Matthew Baret. This is also where Don the Psycho first became one of Candi's arch-enemies, and where his assaulting her led to the full manifesting of her powers that allowed her to become Ciem. Gerosha High School See also: Boonville High School official site This school is intended to be a direct analog of Boonville High School, but with a much more toxic culture modeled after that of an exaggeration of real-life Grand Ledge High School. The Flippo triplets attended here on-and-off. Marina attended when she wasn't on tour with bands. After graduating, she moved away with Matt and her new son Andy. She started a band dubbed Turkeybreath Skyline. Candi and Miriam also attended here their freshman and senior years. They acquired equivalent education to earn credit while they were in juvenile detention, which they were sent to their sophomore year of high school due to the measures they took to save Gerosha in Ciem: Inferno. St. Luke the Evangelist Catholic School See also: Official site This school in Ankeny, IA is where Stephanie Barrin attended school when she was young. The youth group that forms out of here follows her into high school. Ankeny Centennial High School See also: Official site Ankeny Centennial High School is where Stephanie is sent after St. Luke's. However, she discovers that Scott Morrisson and his cult have infiltrated both the school faculty and her youth group. She is rescued in time by Seth Lambrelli via Pilltar, and goes to a private academy run by Lambrelli Labs from then on to earn her GED. She also, along with Ron, begins to be swayed over to Seth's spiritual views. Theresa slowly follows suit, but is killed by Morrisson before the family is able to work out all their problems. Colleges and universities This list is of colleges known to uniquely have significance to The Gerosha Chronicles. Ferris State University, being a multiversal constant, is considered part of a different list. Ferris State University See also: Official site Given that it's a general rule in the Dozerfleet Megaverse that a version of Ferris State University will more than likely always exist somewhere (at least until 2018 in some universes), it can be assumed that most Gerosha universes will have a version of Ferris in them. In Earth-G7 and G7 family general continuity, Ferris is the location where Hadley Mint battled some vampire serial rapists successfully in 2008, only to be detained for showing signs of serious mental health issues.Sorbet Her breaking point of violence came after a horrifying multiple false awakening dream, in which she routinely faced abstract adversaries while on a quest to rid her school of a zombie apocalypse. Ferris is also the location where Aaron Stefflin and Meredith Celestine were attending school around the time of the events involving Clyde Spendelworth's takeover of Sleet Mountain.Blood Over Water. These events, particularly as they pertained to the abduction of Ashley Phillips by Gleeful-N'-Young, led to Chris Kennal betraying Clyde and becoming the Purge-Flare in a quest to rid the world of him and his legacy. First, Chris had to betray and murder coworkers George Lawence and Kyle Tugrass in order to get Aaron off the hook for snooping on the company. Aaron's insistence on investigating Mark's disappearance, as well as that of Vance, had unfortunately put Monica in harm's way also. After saving the day, Chris embarked on a lifelong campaign to eradicate Clyde and others like Clyde. Finally, Halal Affadidah would later repurpose Hadley's old dorm room of North Bond 237 as the control panel station for his 1-gigaton nuclear bomb, which was stored in North Bond Hall.Centipede + 49 University of Houston See also: Official site The University of Houston is the setting of most events in season 2 of Sodality. Except when necessary, the version in Cataclysmic Gerosha attempts to be as close as possible of a replica to the real-life institution. Candi Levens attended here until she moved to Waco, though her feud with her half-brother made it very hard for her to maintain good grades. She avoided outright expulsion numerous times; as the school, regardless of her grades being good, was not entirely trusting of her for the number of times she'd been to jail. It was here that she joined the Sodality Church, and also here that she helped Warren Bozil with his classwork - leading to a brief affair. She also had a brief affair with Jack Mercreek, who lived in the dorms as she did. The dorms were also where Wayne the Vampire assaulted her. Shortly after getting Donte back, Candi worked hard to turn her life around. She moved to Waco with Donte, so they could start their lives over. However, Donte's refusal to abandon Candi at the suggestion of SCALLOP led to him being scrutinized more. Even then, he refused to leave her. She became more loyal to him than ever before, as a way to show gratitude. During the Kirby Act and Beliah Amendment Hearings, however, this meant both of them wound up in prison - though Donte was able to get out sooner. Dolly, Jack, Miranda, Laurie, and Celia also attended University of Houston. Dolly had to drop out due to her conviction; though she was smart enough afterward to continue on at Malestrom Industries in spite her in-laws' efforts to sabotage her. She would later prove a useful employee of Lambrelli Labs. Jack and Miranda graduated, then continued to live in the area to run the Sodality's headquarters. When the Beliah Amendment Hearings required SCALLOP to shut the Sodality down, the headquarters was seized by SCALLOP. Jack and Miranda were eventually exiled to the Apache reservation they originated from. Laurie also graduated, and became a successful professional pianist. In spite her efforts to avoid anyone connected to the Sodality, for fear of how her associations with them under the Kirby Act could endanger her future career prospects, she eventually finds herself sharing a stage with Marina Baret and Turkeybreath Skyline. Celia drops out after one too many attempts on her life by Jim Oisdaat, and flees into exile with Jordan Reddlewick. She eventually marries him. Baylor University See also: Official site Candi attended Baylor to complete her CSI degree, after getting sufficient credits transferred over from Houston. She starts attending here in the Determination timeline, though she does run into some trouble during Gobargate. She is able to remain in school though, and graduates a short time before the Vindication timeline. In spite her degree, she is unable to use it directly in her chosen field for several years. Her being sent to prison due to reckless driving during the Kirby and Beliah Hearings results in her having to get a job through Lambrelli Labs instead. This arrangement allows her to still be Ciem when necessary, but to have a stable civilian life to retreat back into on the side. Lifting of some of the more Draconian restrictions of the Kirby Act also allows for her and Donte to lead their complicated lives without fear of excessive harassment nor needless additional incarceration. In addition to Candi being here during the Gobargate events that landed her in protective custody, this campus was also where she and Stephanie Barrin fled from Gobar's goons. Stephanie was visiting the campus library at the time. Arkansas State University See also: Official site This campus contains the museum where Hea first finds a job upon moving to Jonesboro. Her relics carried over from Dae's old museum quickly become popular attractions. However, a new museum opens up via that offers Hea a chance to start over. University of Southern Indiana See also: Official site In Comprehensive Gerosha, Candi attended the University of Southern Indiana instead of University of Houston. It is otherwise similar to Viron University (mentioned below.) Fictional universities .]] * Viron University: This university is exclusive to Classic Gerosha and earlier, and is where Candi attended classes after leaving life in Gerosha behind. In spite all her various adventures as Ciem, she is able to get a degree similar to the one she gets in Classic Gerosha. They had a team, called the "Camelorem" (sic). The idea of an "of camels" in Latin name for an institution would later be recycled for Camelorum Correctional in the Dromedeverse. * Farrenville Community College: Also exclusive to Classic Gerosha and earlier, Miriam Flippo attended here in some early versions of the mythos. Little is known about it besides that. Hospitals Massachusetts General Hospital See also: Official site, Massachusetts General Hospital on Wikipedia On June 27th of 2013, Tabitha Pang was born in this location. Hea was able to deliver naturally. John, Gordon, and Bella were all present. Dae was too upset, but did send a card later on. Kyle, Tabby's father, died nine months earlier battling Eqquibus; and was therefore unable to attend. Gum Arabic of Nashville This facility provided long-term care for Erin Flippo. Its cooperation with 4H programs also allowed Erin to meet and befriend Meredith Celestine. However, the time spent there in October of 2015 comes back to bite Erin hard. Her lack of supervision over Candi and Miriam in a time when Imaki Izuki was out of the country lending aid to Charlotte Yamamura ensured that Candi and Miriam were left to their own devices when Lava Tigre and the Pyro Panthers attacked Gerosha. This resulted in both girls having to do things to save their home town that eventually only landed them in prison. Gum Arabic of Houston The main campus. This is where Hadley Mint was sent after her encounter with the vampires in North Bond in 2008, following a psych evaluation after her arrest at the end of Sorbet. She later became a staff member here. Many years later, Stephanie would become a patient here during the Vindication timeline. Cemeteries Gerosha Cemetery is the only notable cemetery in Gerosha mythos so far. Its location in Gerosha is most similar to that of Maple Grove in the real-life Boonville. Stan and Shalia Flippo are buried here, along with others, following the events in The Battle for Gerosha. When Affadidah ravages Gerosha, he leaves the cemetery alone. It lays fallow for about 40 years, before it is restored to full functionality. Historical homes The Triangulum The Triangulum, which was preserved as a government outpost during the Affadidah years, was the home of Stan and Shalia Flippo for many years. It was converted to a museum about their lives some time after their deaths, when Reily Flippo sold it to the city so he could travel the world with his new family. Texan Triangulum The Texan Triangulum is a less-fancy variation created by the McArthur family to live in. Construction on it was halted due to the Beliah Hearings, but was resumed once Donte was out of prison. Candi and Donte would spend the rest of their days living here, long after their children moved away. It is located near Waco. Anne M. Lynch Homes at Old Colony See also: Official site This is where Hea Pang took up residence with the Medsors a short time after conceiving Tabitha with Kyle. She was recruited to SCALLOP to help keep an eye on John Domeck, and used her salary via SCALLOP to get a separate location not far from her quasi-in-laws. John sometimes lived here with Hea, though he also lived with the Medsors when applicable.Chillingworth's Revenge It is from her home in this facility in which Hea is arrested after being fired from SCALLOP and hunted by the Icy Finger - who have taken over the city and want her to tell them where John is hiding.Shaken Dust Museums Bunker Hill Museum See also: Official site This was the main museum that Dae Pang operated, though she was a curator for many other museums. It was through this museum that Hea first acquired the means to recruit John Domeck to become the Gray Champion. Arkansas State University Museum Main article: Official site Hea's first major job after leaving SCALLOP was at this museum. Audra Vontir History of the Heroes Museum Wise savings allowed Audra Vontir to become independently wealthy using money donated to the Vontir family by Stan and Shalia Flippo. The treasure of Henry Lohtz proved to be worth nearly twice as much money as the entire US national debt at the time of the Battle for Gerosha. The Flippos kept a surprisingly small amount of this wealth for themselves, roughly a trillion. They did what they could to distribute the remaining money wherever they could. The Vontirs proved useful in aiding the construction of Gerosha Cemetery, as well as building other centers for preservation of Gerosha history and ideals. Audra Vontir created the History of the Heroes Museum to celebrate American history, folklore and other heroes - as well as defend their reputations from Globalist defamation tactics. Having about six billion dollars in personal fortune left over after its construction, she was more than willing to finance the place even operating at a small loss. She would eventually hire Hea Pang for her expertise, and become a huge fan of Team Gray. However, Audra was forced to shut the museum down a few times and go into hiding. Her loyalty to Hea was unbreakable; yet she realized the liability of having Hea on her payroll. SCALLOP preserved many of her relics and artifacts from destruction attempts, both by the Chrome Kite and from SJW mobs paid by Rappaccini and Soros to eradicate defenses of American heroes from revisionist libel. The museum, located near Jonesboro, was even knocked over with tank rockets by the Chrome Kite at one point. Their being wiped out when Toklisanan forces and the Sodality of Gerosha seized control back of Arkansas allowed for the museum to be rebuilt, and its original function restored. The two Gray Champions (John and Roy) were made security guards over the rebuilt facility for a time, with permission to mow down "like grass" any who sought to do the museum harm.Swappernetters Jails Vanderburgh County Jail See also: Official website Vanderburgh County Jail is the first place that Candi is sent to after she is arrested on October 15th of 2015.Ciem: Inferno She spends two days here in a special cell for juveniles, along with former classmate Phoebe Gadsbury. In spite Phoebe also facing serious charges, the two girls never see each other again after this. Phoebe's fate remains unknown. It is assumed by Candi that Phoebe annoyed another inmate, and was killed. Further reading: Candi's rapsheet Warrick County Jail See also: Official website Warrick County Jail is where Miriam Flippo was initially sent to after pleading guilty to aiding and abetting Chris Kennal. In Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, Miriam is initially sent here to spend 2 weeks. However, her identity as Sniperbadger is exposed to SCALLOP by Tamperwolf when he turns himself in. To protect her, especially under the Kirby Act, while also using her to stop DeathDachshund; SCALLOP personnel have Miriam extradited to Texas and transferred to SJCC. Inside Warrick, Miriam's influence led to most of the female inmates naming themselves after internet memes, mostly those popular from 2006-2013. She even led a choir in some, rehearsing their own version of "Pork and Beans" by Weezer - though guards interrupted it, fearing an insurrection. Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center See also: Official site Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center near Jonesboro, AK is where Tabitha Pang and Sarah Ruben are sent after SJCC's destruction in Vindication. They are later transferred to Mansfield. Nashua Street Jail See also: Official site This is the place in Suffolk County where Hea Pang and Tina Murane are first taken when arrested, following the first wave of enforcements of the Kirby Act in Boston amidst the invasion of Halal Affadidah and his troops - aided by the Society of the Icy Finger. Hea had been just recently fired by Darius, under political pressure, due to her conflict of interest in being so close to John Domeck.The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust When it becomes clear to the two political prisoners that the bad guys are winning, and have seized control of the jail, Hea helps Tina instigate a massive jailbreak. The jailbreak is successful enough to ensure that the girls are reunited with John, who seizes advantage of a lucky lightning bolt to transport all of them to the nearest area in which the power grid has not been disabled. He then uses the power grid to send all of them to the Murane family's farm, and proceeds to aid with helping everyone in his party flee to Jonesboro. The Medsors were reassigned, specifically so that they could not intervene on Hea's behalf. Marge, Pablo, and Anna headed out to Jonesboro in advance, taking young Tabitha with them. Hea's actions in all this, combined with the mess she and Marge make helping John defeat Brackett and Hibbins, lead to her and Marge getting sent to SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston for two months. Brig aboard the Chen Main article: Chen (ship) This is where Emily Cormier gets to stay when off duty, for the remainder of her sentence. She is sometimes allowed shore leave, so she can visit her husband.Vindication Jeral is allowed to share a house with some SCALLOP agents, where he is permitted to blend in with the plant life in the area. SCALLOP HQ Jail of Evansville Candi is sent here for 2 weeks after she fails to appear for a mandatory medical exam, in cooperation with Halal Affadidah's edicts and the Kirby Act.Instigation This is also the initial stop for Sadie Klink, after she is arrested for manslaughter. Sadie and Candi would become good friends in here, though they would not see each other again for nearly a full 8 years. Shanghai Detention Center See also: Shanghai Detention Center (Wikipedia), ABC-Australia article on Shanghai DC This facility is notorious for the rather flimsy grounds upon which someone can be sent to it. However, two different heroines are sent here on very understandable grounds. Mingmei Cheng was sent here first, charged with prostitution.Little Shanghai Hornet As she gave her testimony of what happened, her courage convinced authorities that she had great potential. She was spared from having to spend a full term, instead allowed to work as a spy. She was later re-assigned to Team Black Rat, to weed the Hebbleskin Gang out of China. Later, Miriam Flippo is sent here after she confesses to being Sniperbadger.Instigation Her initial testimony, and uncanny skills at weeding out where Hebbleskins are, convince authorities she might be good match for Black Rat's team. She is interviewed by Mingmei for the position, and agrees to work on Team Black Rat as a condition of staying out of prison. SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston After losing Evansville completely, SCALLOP made this their main initial jail stop.Adaptation Candi, Dolly, Laurie, and Celia were taken here when wrongly accused by Darius of a conspiracy to steal the Earwig armor. The girls even went so far as to condemn Darius' means of operating the facility by comparing his management style to the Shanghai Detention Center; and they argued that Toklisana should not tolerate such abuses of human rights in its borders. Darius tried to argue back that the Kirby Act gave him license, though the girls stopped just shy of pointing out that this only really meant he could abuse Candi. They realized saying that would put Candi where he wanted them to. Later, Candi and Stephanie are taken here to hide during Gobargate, as they've become targets for political assassination.Determination Nearly everyone under Beliah Amendment watch is taken here first, before being sent to either a mundane facility or one of SCALLOP's main prison facilities. Harris County Jail See also: Official site Both Candi and Dolly were frequently sent here.(Adaptation) The first time was after they entered Toklisana for the first time, as their citizenship needed to be verified. Afterward, they were cleared to enroll at the University of Houston. However, Candi was later mistaken for Julia Milagro by authorities due to the two looking very phenotypically similar. Caught off guard, Candi didn't have the means to access her special bank account set up for emergencies like this. As such, she was unable to pay bail for several days. No sooner did she get out, than she got a chance to confront the real drug-smuggling Julia Milagro. Candi was arrested a second time, on a false drug charge. She was able to pay bail this time, and got out rather quickly. Charges were quickly dismissed as well. After SCALLOP HQ Jail of Houston is compromised by the Hebbleskins following the false conviction of Dolly for conspiracy, she is sent to Harris County with a pending transfer to FDC Houston. Some skirmishes with Musaran damage parts of the city, resulting in Candi being given a choice to lay low in either SCALLOP HQ Jail or Harris County. Candi elects to be sent to Harris County, so she can protect Dolly in her short stay. The two girls would find themselves in-and-out of this a few more times, usually on their way to FDC Houston. Juvenile prisons Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility See also: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBuxXlhKeQ Kid Criminals Season 2 Episode 2], Official site Inferno Ash Cloud Wrath of Quoll Polk County Juvenile Detention Center * Pilltar 2 Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center * Vindication, Swappernetters SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center asdf Adult prisons SCALLOP Women's Containment Center asdf SCALLOP Men's Containment Center asdf McPherson Unit See also: Wikipedia, Official site This offshoot of the Arkansas Department of Corrections in real life focuses primarily on substance abusers and sex offenders, as well as those who have turned to crime due to lacking bare bones basic job skills. Its programs allow women to get back on their feet. In the Gerosha universe, this facility takes on an extra role: assisting with Kirby Act and Beliah Amendment enforcement to house those on the SCALLOP Database of Criminal Phexos and Marlquaanites. Since not every woman that qualifies for SCALLOP Women's Containment Center will necessarily have room there, McPherson's becomes the go-to for housing these political female prisoners if they are from the state of Arkansas. Other facilities assume overflow for SCALLOP Men's Containment Center, if that should ever be an issue. This facility took over housing Marge Ramirez and Hea Pang during the Beliah Amendment Hearings in the Toklisanan senate, after SWCC was decommissioned for a time following review of SCALLOP safety protocols.Vindication Later, the two women would be sent back here following their aiding and abetting Audra and Tabitha.Swappernetters See also * List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Churches Category: Schools Category: Prisons Category: Dozerfleet Comics